


Surprise Party (with Extra Surprise)

by TtotheCofA



Series: Tales from Tempo [10]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Multi, OT3 (of course), post-reconciliation but decently close to the threshold, with little to no other context, written from a one-sentence prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TtotheCofA/pseuds/TtotheCofA
Summary: Arthur wasn't going to celebrate his birthday this year. It didn't feel right, even with Lewis back....but Lewis himself had other ideas.





	Surprise Party (with Extra Surprise)

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while browsing my own Tumblr blog, and figured it was high time this got transferred over. Enjoy this drabble from 2016!

"You did all this...for me?"

“Yep!” Vivi nodded her head excitedly. “Lewis did the cake, Mystery got all the photos together, and I did all the decora….tions….” The woman trailed off with a sudden, worried frown. “Arthur…? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

“I'm crying?” Arthur reached up to his face with his flesh hand, and seemed shocked when his fingers came away wet. “Oh, I am…” Lewis quietly placed his feet back on the ground, and switched to his living disguise.

“Art, did we….did we do something wrong?” The ghost asked, confused. His perplexity only increased when Arthur began to laugh, even as tears streamed down his cheeks.

“No, no, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Arthur insisted, still laughing and crying, as he shuffled over to pull both of his baffled lovers into a tight hug. He pressed his face against Lewis’ chest and pulled Vivi under his chin, and sniffed. “Sorry, I…I just thought this wasn’t a day you’d want to celebrate…” He admitted. He heard Lewis rumble and felt a static flare briefly beneath his cheek. Moments later, two large, warm arms enveloped both him and Vivi as Lewis took over the hug. Vivi tightened her grip, and Arthur would later swear she was just squeezing his tears out. Yeah. That’s why he was still crying…

“Arthur, of course we want to celebrate today.” The bluenette scolded lightly. There was no malice, or even irritation, in her tone. Her heart couldn’t be in it. “It’s your birthday, for pete’s sake!”

“Dude this is, like, the most important day of your life. Why wouldn’t we want to remember this?” Lewis added in the best playful tone he could manage. The thought that Arthur hadn’t expected them to remember…kind of hurt. But the blond was laughing, now, and it was a happy sound, despite the tears. And when he looked up at Lewis, it was with pure love.

“I don’t know, I don’t know…” Arthur turned his face down against Vivi’s shoulder, his shoulders shaking with a mixture of conflicting emotions. “I guess…I still had a bit of residual idiocy left over.” He sniffed and moved one arm, wrapping it around one of Lewis’ to be able to hug them both. He tightened his grip as much as he dared, loath to let go of either of his anchors. “I was being really, really stupid.…”

“Well, there’s no better way to drown sorrow and stupidity than with food.” Vivi pulled back out of the hug just long enough to stand on her toes and give Arthur a quick kiss. “And Lewis made one hell of a cake. So wipe that nose and grab a plate, Kingsman. It’s party time!”

Arthur flushed red at the kiss, but started to laugh, and kept laughing as Lewis shifted to lead him over to the table where an eager Deadbeat waited with the cake knife.

It was the best birthday he’d had in two years, and Arthur knew he’d never forget it.


End file.
